La angustia de la inmortalidad
by Kourin-Ryuuen
Summary: [Oneshot]Un día tranquilo en la aldea de Zaxon, una joven elfa junto a la ventana piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que se unió a un humano y la angustia que le produce el que algún día deba separarse de él por el embate del tiempo. ParnxDeed


**Nunca está de más destacar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y bajo ninguna circunstancia esta historia fue creada con fines de lucro, aunque más quisiera yo que fueran de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de Zaxon, el cielo azul se extendía a lo largo de todo el horizonte y el campo parecía verse más verde que nunca, sobretodo ahora que la guerra de Lodoss había finalizado.

Junto a la ventana de una humilde cabaña, una joven rubia de largas orejas puntiagudas miraba los campos hundida en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que habían pasado una cantidad considerable de años ella no se veía en lo absoluto marcada por el tiempo, seguía siendo la misma muchacha de larga cabellera dorada, de rostro risueño y mirada aguda, arropada con su clásica vestimenta verde, aunque claro, ahora ya no tenía la necesidad de portar su espada y armadura. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otro días, su rostro no demostraba la felicidad que la caracterizaba, sino que por el contrario parecía triste y melancólico. Sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos la atormentaban demasiado.

"_Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras especial y ese fue el principal motivo que me llevó a seguirte. La verdad es que no entiendo a los humanos, razón por la cual dejé a mi maestro, a mi familia y a los bosques donde viví por largos años. Para ver con mis propios ojos a los monstruos que habitaban en las aldeas y de los cuales hablan las historias de mi gente, encontrando un paisaje totalmente distinto y a la persona peculiar que eres, persona a la que decidí ayudar en su travesía para convertirse en caballero, sin pensar en ningún minuto que yo sería la más perjudicada en nuestro viaje e ignorando por completo al peligro al que te arrastré._

_Si bien al principio todo era simple curiosidad, con el tiempo y a medida que transcurrían nuestras aventuras me di cuenta de que había algo nuevo en mí, un sentimiento novedoso que hasta ese instante no lo había experimentado con nadie, al menos no con esa intensidad. Después de meditarlo y aclarar mis pensamientos, hice todo lo posible para que te fijaras en mí. Tanto era este amor que te profesaba que rechacé rotundamente la propuesta de mi maestro, de mi prometido y las suplicas de mis padres de volver con los míos, todo por seguir a tu lado. Más no entendía si por torpeza, desinterés u otro factor, no te dabas cuenta de nada, o al menos eso creí hasta el día en que encontré esa flor a mi lado cuando acababa de despertar, un detalle muy delicado que atesoré con toda felicidad dentro de mi corazón._

_Entre tantos recuerdos que hoy en día me causan gracia a sabiendas que la paz ha vuelto a Lodoss, viene a mi mente el tiempo en era yo quien tenía la obligación de protegerte, incluso en aquellos momento en que intentabas rescatarme. En verdad fue sorprendente todo lo que hiciste por mí y tu desempeño como caballero aquella vez que intentaron sacrificarme para revivir a Kardis. Eso jamás lo olvidaré y nunca dejaré de agradecértelo, pues a pesar de tener más de cien años, aún no estoy lista para morir, no hasta el momento en que expresaras lo que verdaderamente sentías y sientes. Quería escucharlo de tus labios, no era justo que yo estuviese sintiendo un sin fin de nuevas emociones y tú continuaras indiferente. No lo dejaría pasar tan fácil._

_No fue hasta después de aquel rescate y una vez que volviéramos a Zaxon, tu aldea de residencia, en que por fin escuché lo que quería y no sólo eso, sino que tu confesión fue mucho más allá de las palabras, también fue el canto de nuestros cuerpos que se transforman en uno y desde ese entonces me preguntó, ¿qué será de nosotros?_

_Hasta el momento hemos vivido muchas aventuras y ni siquiera los coqueteos de Shiris han logrado separarnos, pero ya han pasado muchos años y aunque aún eres joven, el paso del tiempo ya comienza a manifestarse en tu cuerpo y yo…bueno, yo sigo igual que en el momento en que nos conocimos. Ni un solo cambio ha pasado por mi más que el de la madurez que se adquiere con los años. En verdad tengo miedo del día en que dejes de existir, yo en cambio seguiré viviendo quizás cuantos siglos más antes de hacerte compañía. El miedo de que te apartes de mi lado me consume, me aterra saber que algún día tendré que resignarme a tu partida y orar para que esperes por mí donde quiera que vayas. Es ahora que mis dudas me asaltan, tampoco es fácil ser inmortal. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Cómo afrontaré esto sola? ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Habrá sido buena idea quedarme a tu lado?"_

Unas manos la toman suavemente de la cintura para atraerla hacia si, arrancándola con ese movimiento de todas sus cavilaciones.

- ¿En qué piensas Deed?- pregunta curioso.

- Nada más que en nuestro futuro, Parn-

Él intuyendo sus pensamientos, le sonríe melancólicamente y le besa en la frente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te arrepientes de algo?-

- No, mientras esté contigo todo está bien- responde la alta elfa disipando todas sus preocupaciones.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, aún cuando no puedas verme- dijo ahora besándola en los labios. Beso que se hacía cada vez más intenso, profundo y que los arrastraba a un mar de sensaciones.

"_Tal vez algún día tengamos irremediablemente que separarnos, pero mientras tanto disfrutaré de todo el tiempo que nos queda, y ya que estamos en esto del tiempo… creo que es hora de hacer caso a lo que alguna vez le dije a Leaf. Si, definitivamente en esta casa faltan niños, y del futuro…bueno…allá él"_

**_Owari..._**

* * *

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió en la espera de una clase de anatomía O_o Bueno, la verdad mezcle un sin fin de sucesos que ocurren tanto en los OVAs, como en la serie y en el manga de las historias de Deedlit. Creo que esta es la primera historia en español que hay aquí y espero que tenga un buen recibimiento si es que alguien la llega a leer, pero como dice el dicho, lo hago por amor al arte =P**


End file.
